Complementary Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor (CMOS) which is a design of integrated circuit processes can make components of n-type MOSFET (NMOS) and p-type MOSFET (PMOS) from a silicon wafer template. CMOS means that physical characteristics of NMOS and PMOS are complementary. SRAM, microcontrollers, microprocessors, CMOS image sensing devices, or other digital logic circuitry can be made from a process of CMOS. CMOS is formed from NMOS and PMOS, and CMOS is a basic circuit construction of an integrated circuit.
A substrate of a display panel is a glass or plastic substrate. Refer to FIG. 1, which is a schematic circuit diagram of a traditional inverter of a Continuous Time Fourier Transform (CTFT). The CTFT connected to a power supply voltage VDD and a common voltage VSS has a p-type thin film transistor 11, and an n-type thin film transistor 12, wherein the n-type thin film transistor 12 is a active component formed on a substrate, and has a input end Vin and a output end Vout.
However, a drive chip and a glass substrate of the traditional liquid crystal display is not made by the design of an integrated separation. In the technology of low temperature poly-silicon (LTPS), the semiconductor of the p-type thin film transistor 11 and the n-type thin film transistor 12 in the CTFT circuit are made by different types of doping. The preparation process of the CTFT circuit has a complex process of laser annealing and ion implantation with a high manufacturing cost.